The Joe Swanson Show (CartoonAllStarsFan20 Style) (Season 7)
Season 7 is the seventh season of ''The Joe Swanson Show'' planned to be made by CartoonAllStarsFan20. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Donna Silenter - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Dr. Lazertag - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) *Shanti Fryguy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Daniel Silenter - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Master Neaforce - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Telia Tennessee - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Mr. Ankleword - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Justin Quardion - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Fucy Fleatwood - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) Episodes # Fryguys Single Way/Case of The Missing Subway (February 2, 1991) # The Escalator/Proud Heart Cat's Domestic Science Day (February 9, 1991) # Whacking Day/What It Is Loving You (February 16, 1991) # Tribal Dancing/See Watching To Television (February 23, 1991) # Deep State/Fryguys Regatta (March 2, 1991) # Surrender Of The Supercomputer/Vacation Villains (March 9, 1991) # Thin In A Stage/It's Desired (March 16, 1991) # The Fryguys Executive Challenge Supermania Show/Barnyard Frolics (March 23, 1991) # A Sweet Day At A Time/Sweet Delights (March 30, 1991) # Overcoming Flight by Thaddius Vent/Crazy Competition (April 6, 1991) # Remember of Holiday Adventures/Fryguyland's Independence Day (April 13, 1991) # Jailbreaks/Sweet Nothing About You (April 20, 1991) # Wreck Instances/So Much Evolution (April 27, 1991) # Will The Freedom of Association/Whoops and Disasters (May 4, 1991) Gallery Joe Swanson.png|Joe Swanson as Fryguy Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Lina Volt Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Sharteneer Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Donna Selinter Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Lady Neaforce Commander Zurg (1986).png|Commander Zurg as Jude the Big Evil Guy Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs as Lily Punkey Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Dilliam Rudgers Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Little Bad Wersent Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Daniel Silenter Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Master Neaforce Miss Honey.jpg|Miss Honey as Telia Tennessee Foghorn-leghorn-histeria-33.8.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Mr. Ankleword Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Justin Quardion Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Fucy Fleatwood Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20 Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Seasons Category:CartoonAllStarsFan20's Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7